Sólo, pero ni tan sólo
by angelic.dead
Summary: Otro paseo de curso al que Harry no puede asistir, ¿Que mejor que pasar el rato jugando un poco de Quidditch?... Aunque al parecer Malfoy le arruinara el panorama. One-shot  hassta ahora


_Declaración: Ni Harry Potter (obra), ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

_Esto contiene Yaoi (chico x chico) explicito, en caso de no ser de tu agrado, no lo leas._

_._

.

.

Sólo, pero ni tan sólo:

De nuevo, y como de costumbre, se había tenido que quedar en el colegio solo ya que no tenía permiso para ir a la excursión de su curso. Y para su suerte, aunque verían algunas ruinas muggles, todos los Slytherin tuvieron que asistir por problemas de notas y la encantadora influencia de Snape y ni se había topado con el desagradable y petulante de Malfoy.

-Lo siento Harry, pero sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.- Le había dicho McGonagall.

-Sí, Potter, una real lastima no contar con su honorable presencia. Y más cuando se trata de esas cosas muggles de las que seguramente tiene un gran conocimiento.-Había concluido Snape arrastrando con desprecio las últimas palabras

Bueno, a pesar de todo y el no estar con sus amigos, el tener las dependencias del colegio libres mientras los demás cursos estaban en clases le permitirían un poco de paz y tranquilidad para meditar.

¿Y qué mejor que su amado campo de quidditch?, no habría nadie para molestarlo. Todo el estadio solo para él. Podría practicar el atrapar la snitch, o simplemente volar, planear jugadas desde lo más alto… sí, en el próximo partido arrasarían. Ya verían, ya vería ese ególatra de Malfoy…

Y así, sin más, se devolvió de la entrada donde había despedido a sus amigos y se dirigió hacia el castillo, no perdería tiempo yendo a la sala común, en total sus ropas de quidditch estaban en los casilleros del estadio… y no atrasaría ni arriesgaría su precioso periodo de tranquilidad por alguno que otro Gryffindor con hora libre… y menos se arriesgaría a caer en las garras de los gemelos Weasley que siempre estaban capeando clases… mmm… de ser así… mejor rodeaba el castillo.

A pesar del aire fresco y húmedo, no hacia el típico frio invernal que incluso a veces en verano se apoderaba de las cercanías del castillo, lo que agradeció, ya que solo llevaba una chaqueta de tela sobre la polera de manga corta blanca.

Fue una caminata medianamente larga, pero reconfortante. De pronto, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba a una distancia prudente de los vestidores.

Ya estaba a medio camino cuando escucho ruidos dentro y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Nadie debía estar ahí a esas horas. Quizás había alguien robando, ¿debía ir por un profesor? No… que pérdida de tiempo. Acorto el camino que le quedaba y se acercó lentamente a la puerta con la varita en alto, abrió la puerta lentamente y gracias a Merlín no chirrió con lo vieja que estaba. En la entrada no había nadie, una que otra escoba por aquí y por haya ¿Quién rayos abandonaría su escoba así? Camino a paso lento y con la guardia alta, entonces el intruso estaba en los camerinos. Hufflepuff, limpio. Ravenclaw, limpio. ¡Gryffindor! Uff… Libre. Espera, entonces, el intruso está en la porción de Slytherin… ¿Qué hacer? De verdad no le importaba que robaran las pertenencias de esas serpientes ricachonas y engreídas… pero, sentía que debía hacer lo correcto.

Las estancias Slytherin eran bastante más amplias que las de las otras casas, y en lugar de un rectángulo con los casilleros y el pasillo al medio, era un cuadrado, con bancas bastante más decentes que las Gryffindor, de madera barnizada color caoba bien oscuro y los casilleros de un verde muy elegante con manillas de serpiente… pero para que estar con cosas, solo las serpientes siúticas se preocupaban de esos detalles.

Pero, el problema, no eran todos esos detalles de cuarto de princesa, ni adornos exagerados… Si no el intruso al que estaba buscando… ¡cómo se arrepentía se no traer el mapa del merodeador consigo! Hubiera sido mucho más fácil y se hubiese ahorrado los problemas… que obviamente estaban por venir.

Había escuchado que los jugadores tenían una gran unión con sus escobas. Pero no lo creía de esos Slytherin que cada año cambiaban sus escobas, y más ese ricachón ególatra. Pero a pesar de todo, esto concordaba con su obsesión de que nadie más tocara la suya. Aunque este tipo de unión rayaba en lo enfermizo.

Hay en medio de los camerinos, en el piso, apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades se encontraba un Draco Malfoy jadeante que con cada envestida soltaba un gemido de placer. Estaba con su traje de quidditch, como recién salido del campo.

No se suponía que hubiese nadie ahí, así que no sería un problema, pero nunca conto conque él tampoco hubiese ido a la actividad. Como Slytherin, Malfoy y primero de su casa en calificaciones no se iba a rebajar a ir a ver unas ruinas de sucios muggles más cavernícolas que los actuales. No, no era un lujo que se quisiera dar. Pero ni se imaginaba lo que ese capricho le traería en consecuencia.

Mientras sus compañeros alegaban y hacían sus bolsos para la salida, el simplemente se preparó para entrenar, y mejor sin compañía, así se aseguraba de que nadie supiera sus próximas tácticas, ni siquiera los de su equipo, si alguien brillaba sobre la escoba, seria él.

Lamentablemente durante su entrenamiento su mente comenzó a traicionarlo, y su concentración termino focalizada entre sus piernas, y ya que estaba solo. ¿Qué mejor que desahogarse sin molestias de por medio?

Decididamente, y con algo de urgencia, se dirigió a los camerinos.

"_No, esta vez no pensare en él, ni que estuviera a mi altura. Lo único que hace es despreciar todo contacto conmigo." _Pensó mientras llegaba a corridillas y desabotonaba su pantalón con urgencia. Mmm… dulce manjar de los dioses, y que mejor que ver un cuerpo como el suyo.

Pero las cosas no fueron como esperaba, después de la segunda corrida no pudo más, y su sentido común estaba demasiado aturdido como para acudir al rescate, así que lo hizo de nuevo.

Ahí estaba Draco en el piso, con su escoba hechizada penetrándolo con el mismo ritmo que la mano que se mecía a lo largo de su hombría. Cada vez que se deslizaba hasta la punta su cara se comprimía con placer al sentir como la punta de su _Cometa 260 _se hundía en su próstata, llevándolo a incrementar cada vez la velocidad con que se masajeaba y concentrando los movimientos en el glande.

Gracias a Merlín después de un rato sin mover un solo musculo, dedujo que si el rubio todavía no le lanzaba un _Avada_, era porque estaba con los ojos cerrados tras las espesas pestañas que apenas se lograban ver producto de la inclinación de su cabeza a causa de la presión.

Harry comenzó a retroceder con la mano fija en el borde de su varita. Cuando estuvo a distancia segura volteo para salir lo más rápido posible del lugar y luego preguntarle a Hermione como se podía borrar un recuerdo. Lamentablemente en cuanto poso su talón en el piso dándole la espalda a Draco, escucho su voz, lo suficientemente clara y sólida como para arrancarle el alma:

-Mierda… Harry.

En su garganta se formó un gemido ahogado que retumbo en el lugar. De pronto todo estuvo en silencio, nada de jadeos ni sonidos viscosos.

Y antes de que lograra pensarlo ya se había volteado inconscientemente al oír su nombre. Pero no fue como se lo esperaba, ya que la cara de Draco, mirando fijamente el piso dejaba claro que era una total sorpresa la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. _"Ósea, que si no me había visto… ¿estaba pensando en mí?". _El estómago se le encogió notoriamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-_Draco dijo mi nombre, estaba pensando en mí…_

-_Harry está aquí, viéndome. Escucho como gemí su nombre…_

-¿_Porque no me puedo mover?_

-_¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?_

_..._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leerme :3<em>


End file.
